Wolvena Nillin
Wolvena, nicknamed Wolfie, is a Seron, a low class Held who is not allowed to battle, according to Heldic tribe traditions. She appears in the Ogaron Legends book I am Held as the main character. In the book she strives to bring equality to her tribe, teach her people that there are no differences between Serons and Helds, that both of them belong to the same tribe, and that all of them are warriors. She tries to change Heldic motto "I am warrior, I am Held" to "I am Held, I am warrior", trying to prove that all Helds are born as warriors. In the end of the book Wolvena meets her heroes, the king of Dragharon (the kingdom of dragons), Daniel von Alden, and the prince of Dragharon, Drahtar Dragharam, nicknamed Drago, and proves that Serons can fight as well as the high class Helds. The Heldic tribe unites, the name "Seron" is taken out of their vocabulary, and Wolvena herself becomes the queen of Lunan, the northern kingdom of wolves. Marriage Wolvena gets married to Drago in the end of I am Held. Together they become the queen and the king of Lunan. They appear to be a very loving couple, both having the same features. They are also bonded as a dragon and its rider, just like King Daniel is bonded with Ronna, his wife, the dragon of wisdom, the queen of Dragharon. Family Wolvena's mother, Anora Nillin, appears in the book ''I am Held ''as a Seron, the low class Held, who is a simple sewer and very obedient to high class Helds. She appears as of weak nature, who follows the path fate lays for her, and doesn't fight the injustice she lives in. Furthermore, she tries to raise her daughter as a simple sewer, obedient, weak, just like her. But Wolvena, who is a true fighter just like her Lunanian father, refuses to be like her mother. She remembers her father who, as everyone thinks, died long ago. The only thing that is left of him is the battle axe he gifted to Wolvena when this latter was still small. In the end of the book it is revealed that King Carné, the pure skeleton, moon fisherman and the ruler of Lunan, the huge kingdom of wolves, is in fact Wolvena's father. He dies in battle of Helds and Lunanians, and announces Wolvena, his only daughter, as his heir. Thus Wolvena becomes the queen. Powers Wolvena is a simple Seron, but, like high class Helds, she can battle very well, and use any weapon, be it battle axe, sword, spear, bow and arrow or even a mace. She doesn't have any special magical abilities, but her will power and spirit are so strong that she manages to teach Serons, low class Helds, how to battle, so that they even join the high class Helds' army and win the war against Lunanians. In the end of the book ''I am Held ''Wolvena is assigned a queen of Lunan as a heir to her father, King Carné, the moon fisherman. So she becomes the moon fisherwoman, and the wielder of a strong and huge moon fishing-rod with an enormous and deadly hook on it. If the wielder swings this rod, the hook can rip the enemy apart. Characteristics In her Heldic village, Wolvena appears as the only Seron who is not really interested in sewing and serving, but rather in battling and hunting. She is strong-willed, having a powerful spirit, and appears as a charming leader who can make others follow her. She is also very kind-hearted, staunch to her friends, family and tribe, a true patriot. She is also pretty witty, as she manages to beat Daniel, the wisest of all, in Rakh board game, while herself being teamed up with Drago. Friends Wolvena's friends include King Daniel of Dragharon and Queen Ronna of Dragharon. She had no friends in her tribe while she was still a Seron. After her ascension to the Lunan throne, she doesn't acquire new friends either, as she feels happy among her true friends - her husband, Drago, King Daniel and Queen Ronna. Physical Appearance Wolvena Nillin is shown as a very beautiful maid of unusual appearance - she has lunar white long hair tied in a lower tress, and crystal blue eyes. It denotes her Lunanian heritage. She wears fur clothes and fur boots just like everyone in Heldic tribe, but no fur cloak, as she is not a high class Held, but a Seron. Conclusion Wolvena, along with King Daniel von Alden, is a Heldic hero, as she managed to unite Heldic classes and create one strong tribe. She, as a queen of Lunan, the second biggest kingdom of Ogaron, plays a huge role in Ogaron realm politics. Allied with Dragharon kingdom, she is the ruler of dark monsters, wolves, vampires, werewolves, dark mages, and every Lunanian off spring of dark god Dragharam. Wolvena is often seen on the moon at night, her fishing-rod cast in the vast ocean, as she tries to catch the biggest fish of Ogaron, the Gunai Fish, for the people of her kingdom.